


Dreams in kisses

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk goes out for a night and gets drunk. Two different yet same events turn up but one isn't exactly as real as the other one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams in kisses

**Author's Note:**

> \- because i am transferring all of my fics here, so it's the best to start with the first.

“Carry me upstairs.” Himchan says tiredly, arms flailing around towards the other two members in the room.

“You’re too heavy and too old to be carried to bed Himchan.” Yongguk says leaving the bathroom and fixing his hair in place. He looked incredibly good tonight, and the whispering he got from the maknaes about him having a girlfriend wasn’t exactly without coverage.

Hearing the words Himchan sits up and gives Yongguk one of his ugly looks. “First, I’m not old and second, I’m not heavy.” He crosses his arms over his chest and fakes a pout trying to look offended.

The brown haired boy who sat on the sofa next to him stands up and kneels in front of Himchan. “I can help you ahjussi.” Jongup said innocently and smiled at his hyung.

The words hit Himchan pretty quickly and he turns to the boy questioning. “What?! Did you just call me an ahjussi?” Himchan yelled towards the younger boy.

Jongup just nodded. He still had that innocent smile of his plastered over his face and Himchan just wanted to slap it out of his face. It was offensive to call him, Kim Himchan ahjussi.

Himchan gives Jongup a mad look before raising his rams in the air and saying, “Someone hold me because I’m going to kill this disrespectful kid.” before hitting Jongup over his chest.

Jongup laughed at his hyung’s words and actions. He was unquestionably stronger and could take those lame hits better than Himchan imagined. He wrapped his hands around Himchan’s shoulders and underneath his knees lifting him in his arms bridal style.

“Yah! What are you doing?” Himchan squealed trying to get out of his dongsaeng’s grip.

“You said you want someone to carry you upstairs.” Jongup’s smile fades and he tries his best to look like a kicked puppy knowing it worked miracles on his hyung. “You don’t want me to?” he pursues his bottom lip out and starts blinking.

Himchan looks down at the younger boy pouting and wraps his arms around the younger’s shoulders sighing in defeat. Jongup smiles at his hyung and carries him in their shared bedroom leaving Yongguk and Junhong alone in the living room.

Yongguk have just put his coat on and had opened the front doors. “Don’t stay up late.” He says to the maknae sitting in the sofa and watching TV.

“But we don’t have any schedules tomorrow.” the younger whines and stretches his head to give Yongguk one of his pouty looks, trying to get the elder to fall under his spell.

Yongguk stares at the younger and shakes his head. “Junhong please listen to your hyung.”

“Fine.” Junhong sighs and turns to the TV “Will you come back tonight or should I leave the doors opened?”

“The manager gave me and extra key. Don’t worry about me.”

With those words said Yongguk left the dorm leaving the maknae alone.

-

Junhong had watched the TV until 3 am, happy about having no schedule tomorrow (today), and no hyungs to molest him, before deciding it’s time for bed.

He stood up and went to bathroom to take a warm shower before bed, hoping there would be hot water he walked over to the bathroom turning the shower on and stripping his clothes off. The water was warm but to him even that was a success as he usually has to shower with cold water after his hyungs are finished.

The feeling of water hitting his back makes the maknae relaxed and he rests his head on his chest, hands resting against the wall. He liked the feeling of water almost like he had someone else hugging his body, so close, and wanting to press tighter.

After a couple of minutes the water had turned cold and there was noise in the hallway. Junhong had decided to ignore it for a moment, his hyungs had always been sneaking out of the bed in the night to eat and this was probably Daehyun considering the noise it was made. He managed to do that until the doors of the bathroom opened and a highly drunk Yongguk walked inside.

He looked a bit disorientated at first and then noticed the maknae in the shower. When his eyes landed on the naked boy he smiled and stepped inside. Junhong grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist, moving away from the toilet bowl expecting Yongguk to throw up. The elder didn’t do that he instead stepped right in front of the younger and brushed hair from Junhong’s forehead.

“I have to tell you something Junhong.” Yongguk said smiling like a lunatic and lowering his hand from Junhong’s face to the younger’s chest.

Junhong sniffed his hyung, scenting the alcohol he rolled his eyes. “Hyung you’re drunk. You should go to bed.”

Yongguk only shook his head and grabbed the maknae at his hips and pulled him in a tight hug. He buried his head in the younger’s neck and whispered, “You should stop growing.” He allowed his hands to stroke Junhong’s bare back and felt the goose bumps rise on Junhong’s skin, giggling at them when he traced his fingers against the risen skin.

Junhong only lightly chuckled and gave the other a light squeeze. “I’ll try hyung. I’ll try.”

Yongguk pulled the maknae closer and inhaled his scent. He liked how the maknae smelled like vanilla and soap; he liked how the water dropped from his blond-blue hair onto his back slowly rolling down his back leaving a wet trail behind itself. He pulled his hand up to touch a droplet of water just above Junhong’s collarbones, smearing it over the warm skin beneath his fingers and kissing the patch of wet skin.

Junhong liked the sudden affection he was getting but Yongguk was drunk and he knew better than to seek for affection from drunken Yongguk. He had horrible mood swing while he was drunk. One moment he would be happy and affectionate the other he would scream and punch things, or threw them at walls. That’s how Junhong’s phone got broken. “I’m wet hyung. You can hug me as much as you want but please let me get dressed.” He said to get himself out of his hyung’s iron grip.

Yongguk looked up at the younger giving him a pout but released the maknae and left the bathroom. Junhong quickly got dressed and went to look for the older male. He found Yongguk curled up in the hallway. He went closer and saw that the elder was crying.

“Hyung, are you ok?” Junhong asked and wrapped his arms around the elder stroking his back in process.

Yongguk didn't answer anything just continued sobbing and clutching on the younger’s shirt. He might have asked Junhong a question when he lifted his head up and mumbled something Junhong didn’t understand, but he only started sobbing harder when he saw the confusion on the younger boy’s face.

After some time Yongguk stopped sobbing and fell asleep in the younger’s arms. Junhong tried to carry the older boy to his bed but he failed to pick him up so he lightly shook the older and told him to sit with him on the sofa.

Yongguk obeyed and sat on the sofa, Junhong sat next to him and waited for him to say something but the older just made his way back into the younger’s arms and wrapped them around his body. Junhong was puzzled and only lightly stroked the elder’s back while lying down on the sofa with Yongguk on top. He wanted to ask if there was something wrong but the sound of snoring coming from Yongguk stopped him and he wrapped his arms tighter around Yongguk, resting his head on the flat of the sofa surface trying to sleep.

 

The next morning Yongguk woke up with a heavy headache and a warm body beneath him. He looked around and realised he fell asleep in Junhong’s arms. Not wanting to wake up the younger he tried to slowly get off him but was stopped by two small yet strong arms wrapped around his waist.

“Don’t move.” Junhong said sleepy “You’re warm.”

Yongguk was taken aback with the younger’s words but decided to respect his wish and lied down, his face on the youngers chest and his arms on each of his sides, their legs intertwined in each possible way Yongguk now asked himself if he could even escape the maknae.

They lied like that in silence, listening to each other’s breathing and inhaling each other’s scent until Junhong finally broke the silence by saying the words Yon Guk might take the wrong way, the words that may feed his unhealthy love for the younger.

“I like this.”

Yongguk lifted himself on his elbows and stared at the younger, his eyes wide and waiting for the maknae to take back his words and kick him off saying he’s sorry. But that never came and they only stared at each other waiting for someone to speak but no one did.

Junhong, finally realising Yongguk won’t say or do anything, lifted himself on his elbows and closed the space between them by planting a small kiss on the others lips. It was nothing much actually, he just felt the need to kiss Yongguk after hearing Yongguk sleep talk about how he’s the best member of B.A.P and that he should get an award for being so hardworking and cute, and on the other hand sexy with that little perky butt which just looked to spankable.

Yongguk was taken by surprise and stiffened in place. He never, ever in his life expected the younger to take that step and kiss him. He’d been aware of Junhong’s adoration but kissing wasn’t really something he expected to get.

Junhong felt the other stiffen and slowly pulled away realising his mistake. He looked at the leader ready to apologize but the other male was quick to recover from the previous shock and hated how his lips felt without Junhong’s so he placed a hand on his cheek pulling him in for a kiss with a lot more passion, tongues and teeth clashing and the two smiling in the kiss.

When they parted, a string of saliva was left connecting their lips and Yongguk licked it away grinning at the younger one beneath him. He whispered barely audible, “You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.”

Junhong only chuckled and pulled the other male in for another kiss.

 

~

 

“Hyung.” Junhong lightly shook the older male sleeping on the bar.

“Yongguk hyung wake up.” he said again, louder this time.

Yongguk lifted his head. It was heavy and he felt the headache coming. He could see Junhong thought his clouded eyes; the younger was looking at him with sleepy eyes and messy hair.

“What- Where-?” he muttered sleepy, “I was- and you- in a- why?”

“Hyung you got drunk and fell asleep. The bartender over there,” the young one points towards the man with dark hair washing the glasses, “called me over your phone. He said you were talking about me in your dream.”

Yongguk nodded realising he never came home, realising he never slept on the sofa with the maknae, realising they never kissed. His head suddenly turned heavier and he let it fall against the wooden surface of the bar.

Junhong lifted his head up and took his arm and placing it over his shoulder, letting his own slip onto the elder’s waist and helping the leader stand up and walk through the doors.

Outside the sun was beginning to rise and the first beams of light reflected form the windows of the buildings. The streets were almost empty, just some people who had been going home from a late night shift or going to an early morning one walking next to the two males.

Yongguk felt the younger one pulling him closer as they were crossing the road and smiled a bit liking how Junhong always made sure he wouldn’t have him splayed across the pavement. They saw their dorm at the end of the street ahead and Junhong smiled a bit knowing he would get to rest his hands a bit and go back to bed.

As they entered the dorm Junhong sat the leader on the sofa and took his shoes off leaving them in the hallway along with his. He went back to help the older to get to his bed but Yongguk pulled him in his arms and told him to lie down next to him. Junhong hesitated for bit but did as told. The elder sneaked his way in the younger’s arms just like he did in his dream and let his head fall over Junhong’s heart.

Junhong had stiffened at the feeling of Yongguk lying on him but tried to relax after he saw Yongguk look at him worriedly. Yongguk let the maknae make himself comfortable on the sofa before he asked the question he never intended to ask. “Can I kiss you Junhong?”

Junhong looked up at his hyung as he heard the question, especially when his name was said in the end. “W-what?” he muttered out, hating how his voice cracked.

Yongguk lifted himself on his elbows and looked Junhong in the eyes. He smiled a bit before leaned in testing to see if the younger would dodge. He didn’t and Yongguk took that as an invitation closing the space between them by kissing the younger.

At first he felt disappointed because the younger haven’t responded to the kiss but when he felt Junhong’s arm making his way up his back to his cheek and the younger returning the kiss he instantly smiled against Junhong’s lips and slipped his tongue past them.

The kiss was sweet and long making their lungs burn from lack of air. Yongguk was the one who had less air and pulled back resting his forehead against Junhong. He smiled and twisted some of Junhong’s hair between his fingers. “You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.” he said and looked over at the younger, smile forming on his full lips and pressed him down against the sofa, lips caressing the skin of Junhong’s face and neck.

He whispered soft words to the maknae before Daehyun suddenly walked in and greeted the two, not even noticing their position. They quickly parted and Yongguk stood up leaving to the bathroom. Just as he was about to close the bathroom doors Junhong twisted him around and placed a soft kiss against his lip, his hand going down and grabbing Yongguk’s member over the fabric of his pants.

“You really shouldn’t talk in your sleep hyung. It gave me some ideas for our next time alone.” Junhong said against Yongguk’s lips and skipped down the hall to the kitchen hitting Daehyun on the hand and telling him to make him something to eat.

Yongguk stood for a bit there at the door before smiling widely happy to hear he would have Junhong just for himself in all the ways he dreamed.


End file.
